Lentement
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • “Como uma serpente, ela havia procuradoa por diversão. Lentamente. Para aproveitar cada segundo de seu bote.” - Sirius/Bella - Short-Fic.


Blá, blá, blá, Harry Potter não me pertence...

* * *

**_Lentement¹_  
**

-

A casa no Largo Grimmauld nunca lhe parecera acolhedora. Pelo contrário. Os dias naquele lugar eram um verdadeiro suplício, já que era o lar dos Black, família que ele odiava embora fosse um integrante (ele era um membro rebelde dos Black, mas ainda sim um membro).

Se tudo desse certo, esse seria o último Natal que ele passaria em um lugar tão pouco agradável juntamente de pessoas igualmente desagradáveis. Não havia em seu espírito qualquer um dos sentimentos que são comuns naquela época – companheirismo, fraternidade, _amor._

As pessoas daquela casa nunca pareceram tão vazias de sentimentos verdadeiros quanto naquele momento, e ele queria que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo em uma noite fria.

A porta de seu quarto abriu-se de súbito, enquanto ele procurava algo em sua mala que pudesse ser usado no hipócrita jantar em família mais tarde. Ao virar-se para ver quem ousava invadir sua privacidade, Sirius deu de cara com Bellatrix, que sorria como se estivesse tramando algo realmente divertido.

Cada passo que ela dava era lento na direção dele, como se estivesse sendo cautelosa quanto a uma possível reação negativa do primo à presença dela. Mas ele pensava que aquele era o _(rastejar)_ andar cauteloso de uma serpente prestes a dar o bote, temendo que sua presa lhe escapasse. Não deveria haver metáfora mais adequada.

Sirius pensou que talvez devesse ignorá-la, já que ela parecia mais interessada na decoração do local. Entretanto, tudo que envolvia o primo causava em Bella algum tipo estranho de fascínio, já que nada lhe escapava e eles não eram o melhor exemplo de "_relação familiar_".

"Sabia que estaria aqui...", ela comentou voltando-se para encará-lo.

"Desculpe, eu não tenho outro lugar para ficar, quando me fazem vir para este lugar de modo forçado.", ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar, "E eu não permiti que entrasse. Você sequer bateu à porta.", falou numa tentativa de afastá-la, expulsá-la dali.

"Oh!", parecia espantada com a própria falta de educação, mas o sorriso logo voltou. "Assim as coisas ficam mais divertidas...".

_Divertidas._

No fim das contas, ele não passava de uma pequena diversão durante as horas vagas, ou quando o tédio a atingia com força. Como se ele fosse apenas um brinquedo que ela usava e poderia descartar quando bem quisesse.

Mas ele não iria cair em um truque tão sujo e com tantas falhas durante sua execução. Ele não era tão descuidado a ponto de cair em algo tramado por aquela mulher. Mesmo que ainda não houvesse nada nítido quando esse era o assunto. Ele não sabia o que ela queria, qual era o _plano_, tampouco qual era o _objetivo_.

"O que quer?", sua pergunta saíra de modo rude, denunciando toda sua má-vontade – como se ela não soubesse o quão irritado ele ficava com sua presença.

"Não seja tão rude com a sua prima.", falou, fazendo um bico com os lábios pintados com o vermelho forte. Sua voz assemelhando-se à voz que as pessoas usavam para conversar com um bebê. "Eu vim apenas ver se precisava de algo, visto que acaba de chegar de Hogwarts, e é assim que você me trata?"

Bella não era de se ofender com tão pouco, mas era exatamente essa a ideia que ela queria passar: a de uma pessoa ofendida com a aversão de Sirius.

"Eu sei que você jamais seria bondosa com os outros a menos que queria algo em troca."

Uma risada alta pôde ser ouvida pela casa. Sirius se perguntou o que poderia ser tão absurdamente engraçado para um escândalo como aquele, mas não conseguia sequer chegar perto do real motivo em suas suposições.

"Você é tão tolo!", exclamou ao conseguir se conter. "O que eu iria querer de você?"

Não importava que ela tivesse feito uma pergunta (que ele não saberia responder). O que importava é que ela o havia insultado. Como se não bastasse o fato de que cada sorriso libidinoso que ela lhe dava lhe causava arrepios por sua espinha, fazendo-o se perguntar se eles eram inocentes ou se ela fazia aquilo por algum pensamento insano.

Como se não bastasse o cheiro cítrico que invadia suas narinas quando ela passava. E ele se perguntava se aquilo era proposital. Como se não bastasse o modo como ela parecia ignorá-lo em algumas vezes e em outras agia exatamente daquele jeito: como se ele de _algum modo_ fosse importante.

"Eu não sou tolo!". Sua voz saíra mais forte do que planejara. Um tanto quanto magoado, mas, ainda sim, irritado, ele continuou sua análise minuciosa de um suéter velho e vermelho. Aquele era o sortudo que serviria para irritar mais um pouco Walburga Black.

"Ah, é sim. Tolo e inocente... Não me admiraria caso me dissesse que ainda é virgem...", Bellatrix disse muito convencida, enquanto continuava sorrindo. Os olhos brilhavam vendo as mãos de Sirius cada vez mais fechadas. As unhas dele provavelmente estavam prestes a rasgar a pele das palmas das mãos.

O garoto, no entanto, não via graça em ouvi-la comentar algo que dizia respeito _só_ a ele.

Quem ela pensava que ele era? Como ela poderia dizer algo daquele jeito, naquelas circunstâncias. Se ele pudesse fazer mágica fora de Hogwarts ele com certeza iria dar um jeito de fazê-la se sentir como ele se sentia agora. Não importava que tipo de feitiço ele faria.

"Ora, sua... Saia daqui!", falou de modo imperativo, sem causar qualquer espanto em Bellatrix, mas ela saiu de lá. O seu serviço àquela hora já estava completo.

**- X -**

Durante todo o jantar daquela noite, Sirius permaneceu sentado, observando e escutando os mais variados temas que seus parentes estivessem interessados em discutir. Em pouco tempo de conversa, o assunto girava em torno do casamento de Bellatrix, que se aproximava, e nos preparativos. Ela falava de modo indiferente, como se houvesse se casado muitas e muitas vezes em sua vida, enquanto os outros escutavam, e um ou outro se atrevia a dar algum palpite.

Sirius a olhava. Não era como se houvesse passado a irritação pelos comentários que ela fizera mais cedo. Tampouco conseguia passar muito tempo sem olhar para a pele clara de Bellatrix e pensar que aquilo seria tocado por um idiota qualquer que talvez nem a amasse de verdade.

E aqueles pensamentos não chegavam a ser ciúmes _(claro que não eram ciúmes)_. Ele só estava um pouco _incomodado_.

Aquela mulher sabia conseguir toda a atenção quando queria e aquele jantar se tornou mais uma das vezes em que ela o ignorava. Como se eles fossem dois estranhos que por acaso estavam sentados a uma mesma mesa por conta de inconvenientes.

Quando Sirius decidiu privar sua família de sua presença e voltar para seu quarto, pensou que talvez pudesse dormir e esquecer tudo. Esperar um pouco mais, voltar a Hogwarts o mais rápido possível.

**- X -**

Em seu quarto, ao tentar dormir quando o sono se tornou grande demais para que não fosse esquecido, as palavras de Bellatrix ecoavam em sua mente, enquanto o cheiro dela – dessa vez mais fraco – invadia suas narinas _(maldito cheiro!)_. Sirius não conseguia esquecer a voz dela, os sons dos risos, o jeito como ela andava, falava, piscava _(olhos negros que tinham um leve brilho de maldade e malícia coberto por longos cílios escuros)_. Era simplesmente impossível. Ele precisava dar um jeito naquilo se quisesse repousar. Seus passos incertos e vacilantes o guiaram até a porta do quarto dela e ele ponderou diversas vezes sobre bater ou não.

"Entre logo de uma vez!", a voz dela veio de dentro do quarto, irritada. Ela sabia da presença dele ali há um bom tempo e paciência não era o seu ponto forte.

Ele tocou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu lentamente, encontrando Bella olhando para um ponto qualquer pela janela. O garoto lançou um olhar rápido pelo quarto, detendo-se mais demoradamente seu olhar sobre a gravata (que ele tinha certeza de que era de Rodolphus) e sobre a boneca que repousava sobre a cama, ao lado da gravata. Os olhos vítreos, a boca preta, a face sem expressão de uma cabeça que fora arrancada e colocada displicentemente sobre as pernas da boneca, davam-lhe medo.

Imaginava o prazer sádico que a prima deveria ter sentido ao decapitar a boneca e perguntava-se se era assim que ela se sentia quando lhe sorria aquele sorriso enigmático que sempre parecia ter segundas intenções escondidas entre os dentes fracamente amarelados.

"Então, o que quer?", a voz dela deu-lhe certo alívio ao distraí-lo, embora o leve tom de deboche o tivesse feito lembrar-se do motivo pelo qual estava ali.

"Eu...", ele começou, mas Bellatrix havia se virado para encará-lo e, ele notou, encontrava-se com o robe de cetim preto aberto revelando que ela vestia apenas um conjunto de lingerie também preto.

Ela não era a garota mais bonita que ele vira na vida. Hogwarts com certeza tinha garotas menos magricelas, de curvas mais provocantes. Porém era difícil encontrar alguma que tivesse o orgulho e a palidez – a maciez também, ele constatou posteriormente - de sua prima, além do péssimo gênio. E aquilo era o mais intrigante dela.

A linha de raciocínio dele simplesmente foi cortada. Queria dizer algo, isso era certo, mas esquecera-se completamente. Enquanto ele a observava boquiaberto, ela sorria. Seu priminho estava na armadilha.

Bella andou lentamente ao redor dele, esperando pela continuação da frase que havia morrido no ar. A julgar pela expressão embasbacada dele, a continuação nunca viria.

"Você...?", estimulou.

"Eu... Não é da sua conta se sou virgem!", foi a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar.

Sentiu as mãos dela tocarem-lhe os ombros enquanto sussurrava.

"É mesmo?"

Sem o salto alto e fino, ele percebeu, Bellatrix ficava praticamente da mesma altura que ele. O cheiro também permanecia o mesmo, o olhar também. A pele nívea não era novidade, embora fosse a primeira vez que olhasse a prima em tão poucos trajes.

Ela o beijou quando ele menos esperava. Os lábios tímidos dele se deixaram tocar levemente, seu cérebro parecia que havia parado. Suas mãos foram guiadas pelas dela para que lhe tocassem o corpo.

E Bella sorria.

Sorria de um jeito que Sirius odiaria em um futuro não muito distante. Aquela era a parte final da caçada, o plano estava em sua reta final. Ela se divertira com aquela situação tanto quanto havia imaginado. E ele... Ele mal sabia que ela _sempre_ conseguia o que queria. O garoto não imaginava que havia se rendido.

Ela lhe tirou as roupas e ele a acompanhou até a cama, dessa vez já desfeito do choque inicial (embora ele ainda não soubesse como a deixava influenciá-lo tanto). E algo que ele ainda não conhecia o guiava _(o desejo), _enquanto os beijos tornavam-se cada vez mais intensos._  
_

A boneca que antes estava ali foi jogada para o chão, juntamente com a gravata. Sirius deteve-se enquanto segurava o pedaço de pano que tinha as cores verde e prateada, cores da casa a qual a prima pertencera, lembrando-se de que Bella estava noiva (embora aquilo não parecesse afetá-la de modo algum). Hesitou por um tempo antes de jogar a peça ao chão, ao lado da cama.

"E eu não sou inocente...", ele disse mais para si mesmo que para a prima. Aquela era uma tentativa de afirmação desesperada de alguém que tinha consciência do que fazia, mas que queria continuar. Queria quebrar as regras _mais uma vez_.

"Com certeza...", ela o envolveu em um abraço, um último convite para sua teia.

**- X -**

Posteriormente, Sirius entenderia todos os sorrisos que Bellatrix lhe dera, sem, no entanto, entender os que ela lhe dará. Ele se culparia por realmente ser tolo a ponto de cair na armadilha dela. Os lábios, os cílios, as pernas, todo o corpo dela queria somente uma coisa: sua inocência. Usá-la, corrompê-la, largá-la.

Como se aquilo fosse sua noção doentia e "especial" de presente de casamento.

Ela o observou dormir em sua cama, enquanto saía orgulhosa e altiva do aposento, tomando o cuidado de não acordá-lo. O deixaria dormir, alimentando mais a ira que ele viria a sentir dela.

Sirius era sempre_ tão_ divertido.

**- X - **

**N/A.: **E então? Muito ruim? Minha primeira Sirius/Bella! \o/ Ok, ninguém precisa saber disso... Mas eu queria tanto escrever sobre o casal que não pensei duas vezes quando eu vi o chall. Aliás, essa fic é para o III challenge Sirius/Bella do 6v... E é isso! ;D

**¹ - **Palavra em Francês que significa "Lentamente"**.  
**


End file.
